Afternoon Musings
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Kyoya imagines his ideal child.TamakixKyoya if you squint really hard and click the back arrow as fast as you can.


**i'm sorry**

He pretended, for the most part, that he was bothered by children. He judged their irresponsible parents, sighed at their need for constant questioning, and grimaced at the sound of their high pitched whining and crying; especially when he has to deal with the biggest child of them also, otherwise known as the Host Club King, but Tamaki is as separate problem.

How would others react if they uncovered that he, the Shadow King, the coldest and darkly conceding of them all, had a deep soft spot for infants, but in his own small fantasy future. After countless of hours staring at his blinding laptop screen or the numbers on a calculator, Kyoya would take a few moments to daze off if he was by himself, no one else to watch him. He would allow his glasses to slide down his nose as he leaned and tipped his chair back up against the wall.

He would think about anything, really. Anything that came to mind. New dishes he was curious to taste, new drapery for the music room, or perhaps whether it was time to go searching for a new up to sate computer. Often, he thought of children. And no, not in any perverted way. In his heart, Kyoya longed for a child of his own. He despised other adolescence, but his child, would of course, be an exception. He would be the father. He would be the father that his own father never was.

Kyoya preferred a baby girl-for multiple reasons. Basing all his arguments on stereotypes, he wants someone dainty, and well behaved. Nothing like those screaming infants you hear in the commoner supermarket or airplanes. His baby girl will listen and respond to his words and hand movement, and try to speak at an early age. He knows he can't automatically make her do what he wishes, but she will be intelligent. Even if she wasn't an Ootori, she would be the brightest of them all. He wanted a girl, not only so she can have the utmost respect, but it also means she has a higher chance of not being the heir to his assets, whether or not he had a boy. If he were to have a boy, neither of them would be treated any differently. He would not repeat the same mistake his father made and his mother tried to evade him of. Kyoya will love his daughter unconditionally, if she went on her own and started her own business or took over another company. He would do anything to save her the pain of having to impress everyone, like he had to do. Absolutely not.

His daughter would be graceful; in name and in essence. He always marveled at the name Miyabi. It wasn't common, but that would only help make his child more unique. She would have that jet black hair that grows out to be silky and wavy, accompanied with thick eyelashes and a compassionate smile whenever she was overjoyed. She would adore dresses and always be seen playing and running around the outdoors in sparkly layered princess gown with a petticoat that helps puff it out so whenever she twirled, it would twirl with her. If ever she were to get hurt by falling or being irresponsible, he would sweep her off her feet and tend to her wounds and calmly reassure her she would be fine. She, in return, would hug him around the neck and always say 'I love you' and he would stroke his daughter's hair and reply back. 'I love you too.' Kyoya would gaze down at his child with love and see the exact image of his mother.

"Mommy!" Tamaki wailed and snapped Kyoya out of his trance, casually rolling his eyes over to the King that had busted through the Music Room doors.

"Have you seen our dear Haruhi today? She just got a haircut and it's so PRETTY! Do you think we should get her something to put in her hair? Some clips or a headband? Not for school, of course, but maybe for when we see her on the weekends? Kyoya? Mommy?"

Kyoya's eyes were close, but he had listened to every word Tamaki said...every word as in every other word, as he drifted in and out of Tamaki's rant. "Hm? Yes, yes, that sounds fine."

Tamaki's eye lit up at the positive response from his bespectecled friend and spun around on his heels to head back out the door. "HALF BIRTHDAY PRESENT IT IS THEN!"

Smiling contently to himself in the new quiet environment, Kyoya pondered if Tamaki ever wanted a daughter as well.


End file.
